


October kisses 8-15

by h_itoshi



Series: October Kisses [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating messy angsty kissing thing, College Parties, M/M, Meeting at parties, Mr. Flawless inspired AU, Soccer!, Suggestive shit, constant arguing, very innocent confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Prompts: A kiss on the nape, passionate kiss, kiss on the lips, kiss of victory, kiss on the ear, height difference kiss, bashful kiss, enemies to lovers kiss





	October kisses 8-15

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was a bad week. I've been very stressed due to real life and these pairs where HARD. But. I hope at least something is enjoyable

Day 8 – A kiss on the nape

 

“No way! Just no way!” Chinen calls, louder than he ever gets sober, but Yuto just doubles over laughing and it's obvious Chinen won the argument.

It's somewhere around two in the morning and the college house party is slowly dying down, pizza ordered and shot material placed strategically on the floor. There's only a dozen or so guests left, and they're all seated on the floor in a skewed circle, talking about dirt and feelings that nobody ever mentions in daylight.

“Yeah Yuto that's a big fat lie, just drink!” Yamada tells him, picking up Yuto's plastic shot glass filled to the brim with Captain Morgan and shoves it in his face so directly he spills a bit on Yuto's jeans.

“You should drink two for that!” Hikaru half yells, and Daiki's not sure if being punished for lying is part of Never Have I Ever.

How they all seem to know if Yuto's ever given a blowjob is something Daiki really hopes he never needs to hear.

He's had fun, even though Chinen is the one in university and he's just the boyfriend tagging along, but college parties always seem to be crazy in one way or another. So far tonight a liquor bottle exploded, a whole bowl of cucumber slices mysteriously disappeared, there's shot material sneakily hidden in the washing basket in the bathroom and two people have thrown up over the balcony railing.

Daiki started out the night entirely wasted due to some shot drinking game that he sucked at, but since then he calmed down and he's starting to sober up again. What's left is a pleasant fuzzy feeling and a relatively clear mind. He's very happy where he is, with Chinen's back leaning against his chest and his own arms around Chinen's waist.

He half consciously nuzzles closer, brushing away some of Chinen's hair with his nose to be able to place a soft, tiny kiss against the back of his neck. Chinen doesn't noticeably react, but Daiki feels a slightly deeper breath in his chest, and he smiles into Chinen's hair, ignoring the way Hikaru makes suggestive eyebrows at him across the circle.

The game is interesting despite only knowing half of the people playing, especially since Daiki never had to confess anything people didn't already know. However, he did learn some interesting things about other people, like how Yamada's never had shower sex and Yuto looked ready to drag him to the bathroom that instant, and that Hikaru used to chain smoke for several years, which apparently was the secret to his husky voice.

But of course, Chinen's answers interests him the most. They've only been dating a few months, and Daiki's dying to know things Chinen doesn't normally speak about. Like how apparently he's been to a fetish club for one reason or another, and he's jerked off with people around, and Daiki's not sure if he should be traumatized or turned on.

But somehow, despite the filthy conversation subjects, his feelings settle on fuzzy, madly in love with this perfect boy. He smiles for no real reason as he hugs Chinen the tiniest bit closer, deciding to carefully file all these shady sex things into his memory for the future. For now, he just wants to cuddle.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 9 – Passionate Kiss

 

Hikaru glances up when Yamada and Keito enters the room, but then does a double take, his head movement so quick that Takaki lazily looks up from his magazine to see what's going on.

Yamada's laughing at something stupid Keito said, as usual, and today is clearly a good day since he's positively sparkling, looking entirely fuckable in tight jeans and an oversized knit shirt. But that's not what catches Hikaru's attention.

It's the necklace.

It's gold, not too remarkable since it's just a simple golden H on a chain. But it's an H. And Hikaru knows way too well what that means.

It means that Hikaru doesn't have to avert his eyes. That he can stare as much and as long as he wants, that he can touch Yamada inappropriately for a shoot or whisper filth in his ear right before a performance, drag him to the bathroom for whatever purpose he feels like. It's just a small accessory, but it makes fire race through Hikaru's veins, sparking things inside him that only Yamada can bring out. Possession, roughness and selfishness.

It was a difficult thing to balance at first. Yamada's unconventional need to be taken, dominated, preferrably semi-publically seduced, that only surfaced occasionally and didn't match at all with the line of work they have. Hikaru was about ready to give up after so many arguments of them not understanding each other, screaming at Yamada that three PMS-ing girls was easier to deal with than him and slammed the door behind him, thinking that he wouldn't come back.

But then Yamada got the necklace. He just walked in with it one day, and Hikaru's heart fluttered uncomfortably when he saw his initial around Yamada's neck, like a mark of ownership much less obvious than those he wishes he could leave there.

“If I wear this, you can do whatever you want to me. Only then, and I'll accept anything as long as it doesn't get us fired. Okay?” Yamada had said, and it was genius, amazing, and Hikaru had him pinned against the wall the next second, kissing him until none of them could breathe.

It's scarily empowering, the days that Yamada does wear the necklace. He always acts like any other day, but Hikaru knows what he can do, power surging under his skin and he can't decide what he wants to do first. Slamming him against a closed bathroom door and kissing him dizzy should be illegal, even more so grabbing his hair and shoving him to his knees just because Hikaru wants to. Having Yamada willing and pleading in his hands is more than he can really handle, but it's so fucking good he'd never give it up.

Hikaru rises from the couch, and Yamada's eyes catch the movement, the tiny smile on his lips turning from interested in what Keito's saying into something knowing, flirty.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow, then heads for the door, and he can't keep from smiling as he hears Yamada excuse himself from Keito, claiming he forgot something in the car.

The rush is indescribable as Yamada's head thunks against the thin board of the bathroom stall, the little huff he breathes before Hikaru steals his breath with a deep kiss. Sometimes, he's rough and it's all about sex, but today he doesn't feel that way.

He takes his time, enjoys how Yamada's lips slide against his, the small wet sounds as tongues touch, and he presses closer, wrapping an arm tight around Yamada's waist and fists a hand in his hair. It's impossible to get closer, but Hikaru still tries, the kiss still slow and unhurried and Hikaru offers all his feelings into it despite being the one in control. But sometimes, Yamada deserves to know that even if he hands the control over to Hikaru, he'll always hold Hikaru's heart in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Day 10 – A kiss on the lips

 

Daiki is amazing.

Yabu thought so from the moment he first saw him at a summer party late at night, dancing under the canopy of fairy lights arranged in the garden. Short, curvy, beautiful and constantly smiling.

He caught Daiki’s eyes across the crowd, and the brilliant smile he received in reward was all flirty and fun. Yabu walked over to him like gravity brought him there, despite being one of the serious law students at the party that wouldn’t dance to Shakira music without one or five tequila shots.

They danced together for barely one song, before Daiki smiled at him with sparkling eyes, catching his wrist and bringing him along. Yabu didn’t even think to object, just a brief thought to the reality of having no idea where he was going, who this was, but he wanted to follow that smile.

Daiki brought him out from the garden, onto a path through the woods until they reached a lake.

It’s still the most magical experience Yabu’s ever had, stepping out onto smooth cliffs, surrounded by high grass and trees, moonlight reflecting in the lake from a crescent in the sky.

The music was still barely audible from the house, and Daiki pulled Yabu close by his hips and coaxed him into dancing with him, that enchanting smile keeping Yabu right where he was.

They kissed that night, but nothing more, and Yabu woke up the next morning wondering if he’d just had to many drinks and made up the whole scenario.

But the next time he met Daiki, in daylight at a café in town, he was just as vibrant, if not more. Dressed in a green leather jacket and baggy jeans, styled hair and dreams to last for thousands of people.

Yabu sat spellbound as Daiki talked about music, travels and what he wanted in the future, sounding so free in his dreams that Yabu almost felt dizzy. His own future felt so cubic somehow, every year of his education carefully planned for him, after that a career ladder set out for him to climb.

It felt like an escape from reality just listening to Daiki talking about Indian beaches and indie band concerts.

And now, three years later, Yabu can still find himself stunned at how spellbinding Daiki is.

”What are you staring at?” Daiki’s laughter breaks him out of his own head, perceiving how he’s been watching Daiki on the floor, his tan skin and baggy T-shirt, the guitar in his lap and the paper he uses to write down what he creates.

”Just you.” Yabu shrugs, and Daiki rolls his eyes, but it just makes Yabu smile.

He easily slips off the couch, kneeling before Daiki on the floor and firmly leans in to press a kiss to his lips, thinking that he’s so lucky to have found someone to make his life so interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 11 – Kiss of Victory

 

Yuto doesn’t understand soccer. He’s a music nerd since forever and never cared much about sports besides it was fun running around.

But competing, following scores like a slave, supporting your favourite team, that has always been beyond Yuto’s understanding. Screaming while drinking beer is something he can do at rock concerts.

But even though he’s not a huge fan, he is a good boyfriend, and so he did his duty and came to Yabu’s soccer game, dragging Keito along for some kind of moral support. It’s a university game, not in any series but a friendly game to practice apparently, but all Yuto’s heard from Yabu is ”we’re gonna SLAY THEM”.

It smells like popcorn, beer and excitement, popular music from massive speakers before the game and during breaks, and Yuto can’t help getting caught up in the mood.

Thirty minutes into the game, he finds himself standing up and screaming like the people in the lower rows, but it just feels natural. The other team totally cheated.

The fact that Yabu looks kinda hot in his soccer uniform, thin headband holding his bangs back and a glimpse of skin between shorts and socks, is really just a bonus.

It’s an even game, and in the end Yuto finds himself squeezing Keito’s arm so hard it must be going numb, but there are only three minutes left and Yuto’s heart is beating out of his chest with adrenaline.

The cheering erupting with Yabu’s team scores a goal is almost deafening, his team on their home arena and a lot of people came on this sunny Sunday afternoon. Yuto jumps up and down, embarrassing himself completely judging from Keito’s sympathetic smile, but he’s just so happy.

He hurries down the stairs to the front row, waving at Yabu like a maniac as the team is heading towards the changing rooms. Sometimes, being ridiculously tall pays off.

Yabu waves back, face red and bangs sweaty but his smile is so gorgeous because he’s so happy, and Yuto leans over the railing reflexively as Yabu jogs up to him.

”Congratulations!” Yuto calls, grinning as much as Yabu, about to say how much fun that was and ask Yabu to feel his pulse, but he’s completely distracted as Yabu reaches up for his face and kisses him, right there in front of anyone who happens to watch and Yuto doesn’t even care.

None of them are technically out, definitely not open with their relationship with the rest of the world, but right now Yuto doesn’t even remember why. The kiss breaks, Yabu’s smile reclaiming his lips somehow even more sparkling than before.

”Thank you for coming. I’ll meet you outside after a shower?” Yabu says, and Yuto smiles stupidly until a grip on his jacket pulls him back up.

”I think it was ’come with me to this boring soccer game’.” Keito muses out loud, and Yuto smiles sheepishly.

”Guess I didn’t realize my boyfriend makes everything exciting?” He tries, but Keito just rolls his eyes.

”You cheesy fuck.” Is all he says, but Yuto sees the smile on his lips as they turn to head outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 12 - A kiss on the ear

 

“Don't disturb me.” Yuto speaks up as he hears the door opening, eyes not leaving the papers before him.

He doesn't need to look up to know who it is. The perfume speaks for itself, as does the rich chuckle like Yuto's sharp tone is funny.

“Then don't let me disturb.” Silky words override the sound of Yuto's pencil scratching three lines in a row, scribbling an angry note in the margins.

He doesn't reply because he knows there's no point. Takaki is everyone's darling and there's no point in trying to argue with him.

“I just have a thought about this script...” Takaki's voice is so husky Yuto considers snapping at him to quit pretending this is the bedroom, but he knows it would only amuse. “And since you wrote it, I thought I should come and see you, no?”

“Get to the point.” Yuto says brusquely, finally looking up and he immediately regrets he did. Takaki's wearing a white shirt that's three sizes too big for him, slim suit pants and a sleek black cardigan, a long necklace of small black beads and a short one with a golden 7 covered in diamonds. His hair is styled in fluffy curls, in a way that makes him look freshly fucked but in the way that makes you jealous rather than looking slutty.

His expression doesn't help, sultry eyes and a seductive little smile that only widens as Yuto faces him.

“It's in the second scene...” Takaki starts, raising the papers in his hand lazily, and Yuto recognizes his latest script very well.

“Yes?” He asks when Takaki slowly starts flipping through the pages while walking just as slow, clearly aiming to come around Yuto's desk to where he's sitting.

“About this passionate speech...” Takaki goes on, and Yuto has to focus his self control in order to not turn his head and watch as Takaki walks. “Don't you think there should be more contact in there?”

“Obviously not, since I didn't write that.” Yuto says curtly, but Takaki only laughs, and Yuto draws a deep breath to calm himself as he senses Takaki stopping just behind him, his expensive perfume so heavy it might as well be a drug.

“But look at this.” Takaki tries, laying the script on top of the edits before Yuto on the desk, a page open and a red square around the scene in question.

Yuto is so busy reading the marked scene again that he jumps when Takaki's hands find his shoulders and he leans in close to Yuto's ear, a hot breath sending involuntary goosebumps down his spine.

“Don't you think this scene lacks something?” Takaki asks, and Yuto can feel the brush of those plush lips against the shell of his ear, trying not to squirm. “If it might be the last time you see your lover, shouldn't you at least kiss?”

Yuto is about to reply that Takaki's not a writer and that he's not changing anything, but his breath catches in his throat when a soft kiss is pressed against his ear, followed by a hot wet tongue trailing the shell.

“If it were me, I'd have them fuck, but I know it's not your type of play.” Takaki mumbles, followed by the tiniest breathed moan against Yuto's skin before teeth catch his earlobe for a moment, the gentle bite soothed by tongue. “But I can't help but miss a touch. Of any kind.”

Yuto draws a shallow breath, trying not to be defeated, but he can feel the blush on his cheeks that is all hormones and shame for reacting. Takaki plays anyone to his likings, and Yuto's always taken pride in not being swayed by the charismatic actor.

Takaki pulls back, slowly, withdrawing his script from the table as he slowly starts circling the desk back to his start position.

“Think about it.” He says, the smile on his lips as he comes back into view knowing and victorious, and Yuto doesn't get a word out as Takaki leaves the office just as lazily as he entered.

Yuto growls out loud as soon as the door falls shut, tossing his pencil towards it to release some of the frustration. It's a better way to do it than acknowledge the reaction in his pants anyway.

He's not changing the scene, but he is tempted to have Takaki's character put in chains at the end.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 13 – Height difference kiss

 

Daiki sighs into the kiss, all the irritation and hurt feelings he's been piling up for the past week fizzling out into nothing through his veins. It's such a different kiss from what he normally gets, somehow forceful and demanding, and he craves it so bad in between the times he gets it.

In the beginning, he tried to be flirty, sexy, shameful even to get it, but he quickly realized that it wasn't about him. It's sick and twisted, what they have, but he can't help but love it when it happens even if the consequences are horrible.

Yuto growls at the little sound he makes, pressing him tighter up against the wall, forcing Daiki's head further back and Daiki moans as Yuto's tongue delves deeper into his mouth. There's something about the height difference, something that makes him feel dominated, taken and it's so fucking _hot_. He knows that's what does it for Yuto too, the height the biggest key in this arrangement, because it lets Yuto pretend.

When Daiki's not with Yuto, he keeps wondering if he's going insane, the whole arrangement so _senseless_ it might as well be a stupid TV-show.

He shouldn't keep the cycle spinning. It's all his responsibility, and that knowledge makes it even worse.

At first, he would never have considered Yuto as a potential partner. He was pretty, sure, but he was a lanky kid and not at all what he was interested in. He was interested in chubbier cheeks and angelic eyes, the tranformation from boy to man leaving strong muscles and the most beautiful face Daiki had ever seen. He used to playfight with Yamada all the time, but that was just because he couldn't stay away from him, wanted anything he could get. And he got it.

Yamada loves him, he knows he does. And Daiki loves him, but that's not what this is about. It's about how Yamada is never home, never has energy, that they're past sexual tension in their relationship. He'd never consider cuddling with anyone else, going out, talking about nothings. Couple stuff. It's his and Yamada's, only.

But then there's sex. And Yuto grew up to be handsome, manly, almost a dangerous look to him, and it's so damn attractive.

The reason Daiki even caught interest in Yuto was because of Yamada. Because Yamada couldn't stop himself when Yuto did something bad, the harsh critisism coming out of his pretty mouth tough enough that Daiki almost wanted to defend Yuto. But he knew there was no point in trying to make Yamada feel anything but disgusted and angry when Yuto made mistakes. They would just never get along more than accepting each other.

But it went the other way too, at least Daiki thought so. It was a late filming night, and some of them went out for drinks. Yamada went home because he was tired, but Daiki tagged along with Inoo, and somehow, he ended up with just Yuto, and Yuto's favourite drunk topic of conversation has always been Yamada.

Daiki's not entirely sure how they first kissed. But Yuto was frustrated and Daiki had been denied several nights in a row, and something about Yuto's anger just made him really hot.

It was mindblowing, Yuto's hands so skilled and his mouth so eager, everything about him somehow so desperate, like he'd wanted to do it forever.

It took a while for Daiki to realize what it was really about. When Yuto's questions about Yamada got more intimate, when he couldn't seem to stop talking about him even if it was all critique, and when Yamada's slutty choreography during dance practise made Yuto grab Daiki and tug him away to a bathroom.

It's so, so fucked up, and Daiki doesn't even want to think about what would happen if Yamada would come to realize what's going on. Sometimes, he thinks that Yuto wants it to happen, his love-hate obsession with Yamada too complicated for Daiki to understand further than that he's just a substitute for someone Yuto can't have.

Still, he moans shamelessly as Yuto nips at his neck and grabs his thighs to press him further against the wall. He doesn't care if Yuto imagines he's someone else as long as he gets what he wants.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Day 14 – Bashful kiss

 

Hikaru blinks, his lips still tingling from the softest little touch of lips to his, but Takaki is still real in front of him. Even if he looks embarrassed, almost shy as he refuses to meet Hikaru's eyes, pulling back with a faint blush on his cheeks and Hikaru can't believe what just happened. Which lips were just pressed against his.

Takaki is the most popular in their entire year, stylish hair and beautiful face and just an aura of being something more around him. Like he's going to succeed in the future, be someone famous and loved by millions. Everyone likes Takaki after all.

Hikaru's just a regular guy, playing his bass and hanging out with his total of three friends. He always thought Takaki was cool, a really good singer and once they were in a school production together, Hikaru couldn't look away from him.

But all Hikaru'ss friends had crushes on girls, and so he never said how he was more interested in Takaki than anyone else.

“What... What?” Hikaru finally manages, and Takaki shrugs awkwardly, the afternoon sun catching his hair and making it glow golden.

“I. Guess I like you.” Takaki says, his rich voice soft and careful as his eyes finally flick up to meet Hikaru's, and Hikaru has never seen him this nervous, ever.

“I... Why?” Hikaru gets out, because if there's anyone Takaki Yuya shouldn't confess to, it's him.

“Why?” Takaki repeats, blinking like Hikaru's stupid. “What do you mean why?”

“You're you. You're... Amazing.” Hikaru says, not even caring how ineloquent he sounds for being an eighteen year old. “And I'm just... me.”

“You're amazing.” Takaki says, sounding just as incredulous as Hikaru feels. “You're so cool and you're a musician and your hair looks so soft and I just... I like you. I'm sorry?”

“I like you too.” Hikaru blurts out. “Way too long and way too much and I didn't even think you knew my name.”

Takaki's mouth forms a small 'o' in suprise, and Hikaru can't help smiling at how adorable he is, still trying to wrap his head around that maybe he'll be allowed to think so in the future.

“I've known your name since we started.” Takaki admits, and Hikaru's smile only widens as he takes a step closer, his heart beating hard in his chest as he leans in for another, cotton soft kiss.

Hopefully, there will be more of those in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 15 – Enemies to lovers kiss

 

Daiki was always loud. When he was a kid, he was just volume, but the older he got the more opinionated he became, and his loudness turned into something more substantial than just sound. He loves arguments and discussions, loves voicing his opinion and proving it right, because he usually feels like he is right. At least he can argue well enough for his point that nobody can tell him he's wrong.

But then Hikaru showed up. Hikaru is just as loud as Daiki, and that's the part that grinded his gears the most. How painfully similar they are, and how utterly and terribly _annoying_ Daiki found him.

It would have been one thing if Hikaru was just someone in school or at work that he could hate on to everyone and pretend people didn't perceive him like that too. But no, Hikaru showed up as one of Yabu's new school friends, one he had the hugest boycrush on and seemed to enjoy hanging out with constantly. So there was no escape.

Yabu kept saying that he and Hikaru should get along since they were alike, but their first meeting was a distaster. Hikaru said he hated a musician Daiki loved, and the argument was started. Yabu looked almost traumatized as they threw passive aggressive words at each other at lightning speed, and Daiki felt like he had finally met his match. And he hated it.

He whined to Inoo about Hikaru, saying he was a hopeless know-it-all, that he was impossible to hang out with and that he wished Yabu would just give up on him.

But Inoo pouted and said he thought Hikaru was kinda cute, and Daiki promptly didn't complain to Inoo any more.

Hikaru was kind of cute, objectively speaking. Fluffy light brown hair, a mischievous smile, long fingers and defined shoulders. But that didn't help him be any less annoying. In fact, it was the opposite.

The worst argument they ever had was about politics, and Daiki would be astounded that they didn't feel the same about _anything_ , if he didn't deep down know that maybe he favoured the opposite of Hikaru just because.

“Would you two just stop!?” Yabu finally calls, slamming his milkshake against the table so violently it sends tiny splatters onto his scarf. “Could you just not disagree for five minutes?!”

Both Daiki and Hikaru just stares at him, because Yabu never raises his voice. Inoo and Takaki look terrified as well, Inoo paused with fries halfway to his mouth in the most comical way.

“Sorry?” Daiki offers, and Hikaru looks a little guilty too, but Yabu goes on, clearly having gotten his steam up.

“No, not sorry! Now you two are going outside, and you're not coming back until you can get along in public like civilized adults!” Yabu tells them, and the order is so direct that Daiki doesn't dare questioning it. “Shoo! Out!”

Hikaru looks a little scared as he slowly gets up from his chair, exchanging an uncertain look with Daiki.

“That was scary.” Hikaru says as Daiki follows him outside, stopping on the parking lot to the hamburger restaurant by the highway.

“I've never heard him like that.” Daiki agrees, and he feels sufficiently awkward, because he knows it's taken a lot to make Yabu mad at him. But then again, he did discuss biological accuracy in Avatar with Hikaru for over an hour in the car without reaching a conclusion.

“I just. You're so easy to argue with I can't stop myself.” Hikaru says, and Daiki gets the feeling that he's shaken enough to be honest as well.

“You keep saying so many triggering things!” Daiki tells him back, and Hikaru's mouth twitches, like he's about to argue but stops himself.

“... You're fun to argue with.” Hikaru admits, and Daiki blinks at him, at his half illuminated face from the neon sign in the darkness. “You put up a fight, otherwise I always win.”

“... I always win too.” Daiki says after a while, and he wonders if it's the sugar making him admit things like this or just the mood.

“I know. That's why I kind of wanna beat you.” Hikaru says, and Daiki feels like his entire perception of Hikaru suddenly changed.

“I wanna beat you too. Sometimes I argue things I don't even really believe in.” Daiki offers, and Hikaru smiles, a genuine smile and he looks really pretty suddenly.

“So your speech about gay rights wasn't something you believe in?” Hikaru raises an eyebrow, and Daiki feels himself flushing red, because that's probably the argument where he's gotten the most upset in their entire time knowing each other.

“Yes. It is. In fact-” He starts fiercely, ready to get defensive again, but Hikaru just laughs and lays a finger across his lips to silence him.

Daiki blinks as the finger slips away, replaced by lips, and he so shocked he can't even perceive that he's being kissed in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere by his mortal enemy.

“That's something I argued just because it got you upset.” Hikaru confesses as he pulls back, and Daiki doesn't know if he wants to punch him or kiss him again.

Maybe that would be a good topic for discussion.

 

 


End file.
